


First Fight

by toomanyshipstosail



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyshipstosail/pseuds/toomanyshipstosail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma reflects on one of their many firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peaches! This is the first fic that I ever posted, originally over on tumblr. Be nice, but enjoy some domestic!CS

Emma closed her eyes, rubbed her temples, and tried to block out the continuous noise that surrounded her.  

She dimly registered someone shout, “Hot chocolate with whip and cinnamon for Mrs. Jones!” from the Starbucks on the other side of the gate area, but her mind was elsewhere, and she was exhausted from the events of the past 24 hours.  

She didn’t think she was hung over, but she’s not as young as she once was.  Maybe it was the champagne; it never did sit well with her.  

Or, perhaps it was the ungodly hour they began their journey.  Though, if she were being honest with herself, she wasn’t certain the previous day had ended.  She was sleep deprived, annoyed, and hungry.  

Yesterday morning (though it felt like a century ago), Mary Margaret came bounding into her apartment she shared with Killian, opening windows, and singing.  (Why, why did her mother have to be Snow White?  Clearly, she did not get the morning person genes from her.)  

The rest of the day was a blur from there.  She vaguely remembers someone bringing her breakfast from Granny’s, but she swears that was the only thing she ate yesterday.  

Then there was the primping.  Oh, how she hated it.  Couldn’t she just wear her boots, jeans, and leather jacket?

The ceremony was beautiful, what little she remembered of it.  She only had eyes for Killian, and the small details that were fretted over were forgotten.  He looked, well, she wanted to say radiant, but, somehow that didn’t seem right.

If she could sum it up, he looked happy.  

Happy.

She never thought that she’d find such happiness.  He completed her.  He understood her.  He drove her absolutely out of her mind some times.  
   
They drove to Portland this morning for the flight.  The flight to start their journey departed at 6:15.  They wanted to leave Storybrooke by 3, but, of course, the bug was acting up, and they needed a jump.  They finally got on the road by 3:30, and she drove like a mad woman to get them to the airport by 5.  

After parking, and checking their bags, the next stop was security. 

This is where she almost lost it.  
   
She went through their bags meticulously.  She made sure there were no liquids, swords, or anything that would piss of those damn security guards.

How many times did she tell him that he wouldn’t be able to bring any liquids?

She pointedly reminded him of his flask.  She was met with a, “I’m not sure I understand what harm rum could bring one of those flying devices, but, as you wish, Swan.”

Oh, not only did he bring it, he filled the damn thing before they left this morning.  

Then there was the hook debacle.  

Did he really have to brandish it at them?!  (“There are few things you do not mess with lad, and that is a man’s rum!”)    

Then the agents started to question if he could have the hook.  She spent 20 minutes arguing with them about it, and finally they acquiesced to her request.

By now, it was 5:45, and she knew their flight was set to start boarding.  She flashed an irritated glare at Killian, and started marching towards the gate.

She arrived at the gate, and found that it was packed.  She looked up at the monitor, which stated that it was now delayed until 8.  
   
Great.  
   
They found seats across from the Starbucks, which is where she now tried to ease her throbbing head.

Killian stepped away soon after they sat down.  She wasn’t sure what he was doing, she just hoped that he would be back before it was time to board.

As soon as the thought popped in her head, she could feel his presence return, and he sat down next to her on the bench.

“Hot chocolate with cinnamon for milady,” he said as he proffered her the cup.

She opened her eyes, smiled, and gratefully accepted.  She took a deep drink, sighing contentedly.  It took her a moment before she registered the name on the cup.  
   
“You went with Mrs. Jones instead of ‘Swan’ huh?”

“Aye.  I apologize for my behavior-“

“Killian, you don’t need to apologize.  I’m afraid I’m the one who needs to apologize.  I haven’t slept in what feels like days, and everything that happened this morning…” she trailed off.  She looked deep into those eyes that she loved so much, “I’m sorry, Killian.  For my behavior, for being short with you, this should be a fun day, and I’m sorry.”

“It is I who should be sorry.  You have been dealing with so much, and my actions this morning did not help.”  He put his arm around her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze.  
   
She lowered her head down onto his shoulder, “So, does this count as our first fight as man and wife?”

He chuckled, “I do believe it does, Mrs. Jones.”


End file.
